Get Naruto Home
by Summerflowers26
Summary: Natsume and Nyanko Sensei were having a normal day, until Naruto came and landed right on top of them! One-Shot


Short story 1 Get Naruto home!

One day, Natsume and Nyanko-sensei were walking home after a long day of school and giving back names. Today they were arguing over a very interesting spirit.

"I have to say Sensei, that had to be the weirdest one yet, well apart from you." Natsume said as they made their way down the road.

"You know Natsume; you shouldn't judge the spirits like you do. I think we are all perfectly normal." Sensei replied as he cleaned his paw.

"It tried to eat my foot!" Natsume argued, but then sighed and let it go. There was no point in arguing.

"You should buy me squid!" Sensei called out.

All of a sudden, for no apparent reason, a boy with an orange jumpsuit fell out of the sky. "Ahhhh!" He yelled as he fell, and landed right on top of Sensei. Natsume jumped back, shocked with the sudden appearance of the boy. Well, wouldn't you be freaked out if a boy with weird clothes fell out of the sky and landed on your cat?

"Who is that?" Natsume asked as he stepped closer to the odd looking boy.

"HELP ME!" Sensei squealed as he tried to crawl out from under the boy. Natsume grabbed his paws and pulled him out. "Thank you." Sensei replied as he dusted himself off.

The two looked back at the unconscious boy. He looked funny, just lying on the road, stomach down. The fall didn't seem to have hurt him. His hair was spiked, a weird headband on his head. His jumpsuit stood out, something the two had never seen before. His face looked weird, only because his eyes were closed and his tongue was sticking out. He almost looked dead.

"Well, I'll give you this Natsume. That is a very weird creature." Sensei said as he poked the boy.

"Is he alive?" Natsume asked as he kneeled down next to him. He shoved him gently….nothing….he shook him a little…..nothing…..he leaned in closer to his face to see if he was breathing…..when suddenly, the boy's eyes flew open.

"Ahhhhhh!" Natsume and the boy yelled, and they jumped back away from each other. The boy sat and looked around, a confused look on his face.

"Where am I?" He asked, and then started freaking out.

"What a spaz!" Sensei commented as he watched the boy run around in circles.

"What did you say pussycat?" He asked angerly.

"Pussycat! I am no pussycat!" Sensei replied as he changed into his real form, standing over the boy with a scary face.

"Scary kitty, nice kitty, no need to eat me, I wouldn't be very yummy." The boy whimpered.

Sensei went back to his tiny cat form, laughing hysterically. Natsume walked over to the boy and helped him up, for he had fallen in fear of Sensei. With a glare at Sensei, he turned to the mysterious boy. "I'm Natsume, and that's Nyanko-sensei. Are you looking for your name back?"

The boy thought about it for a second. "Wait! I'm not in the Leaf Village anymore!"

Natsume rolled his eyes, wishing this day would just end. "No."

"Oh, well I'm Naruto. Next Hokage of the Leaf Village." Naruto said as he stood tall and proud.

"Hokage? Doesn't that mean leader? What are you going to be the leader of? Leader of morons!" Sensei replied, still laughing.

"Sensei! Be quiet!" Natsume commanded, then turned to Naruto. "Ignore him. How did you get here?" Natsume asked as they began to walk to Natsume's house.

"I don't know. One second I was talking to Sakura. Then she got really mad and punched me. Then I flew through the air and landed on your cat." Naruto told Natsume as he scratched his head, looking a little stupid.

Sensei started laughing again as he walked behind the two. "Okay, so you're not from around here, so your not looking for your name. Well, I guess we'll have to help you get back home." Natsume turned back to Sensei, who had finally stopped laughing. "Sensei, have you ever heard of the Leaf Village?"

Sensei paused, frozen in thought. "Nope. Never. But why do we have to help this kid? Why can't I just eat him?" Sensei asked, looking over at Naruto.

"No, you can't eat him, and we're helping him because I said so." Natsume replied. "Lets get home and get some sleep, I'm exhausted." He started walking towards home again, and Sensei and Naruto followed.

"Oh great, now were taking him home with us, what's next? Are we going to feed him too?" Sensei asked, shaking his head.

When they got to the house, Natsume lead them around back. "Wait here." Natsume called as he crawled in his window. He came out a minute later, a pair of clothes in his hand. "Here, put these on. That jumpsuit of your really stands out."

Naruto looked at the clothes, sighed, and ran behind a tree. Sensei just shook his head and jumped in the window, retreating into the room. Naruto returned a minute later, Natsume's clothes on him, his jumpsuit in his hand. "Dude, you wear some pretty weird clothes." Naruto commented.

Natsume just shook his head and took the jumpsuit, throwing it after Sensei. "Okay, lets go, but remember, just nod and don't say anything."

Naruto nodded and they went around front and went inside. After a quick conversation, they settled down for dinner. "Yay! Ramón's my favorite!" Naruto said as they stated eating. Natsume told the Fujiwars that Naruto was a friend from school and asked if he could spend the night.

"I didn't know a human boy could eat so much!" Sensei commented after Naruto ate all of the Ramón.

"Just go to sleep." Natsume said as he crawled into bed.

"Fine cranky pants." Sensei replied as he laid down.

Natsume closed his eyes and was just ready to go to sleep…..when Naruto called, "Where's the bathroom?"

The next morning…..

They all woke up the next morning and hurried out of the house, well only after Naruto ate breakfast. Natsume knew he had to get Naruto home before school started, and Sensei said that he had a plan. A visit to a spirit in the woods.

"So why are we tracking this spirit?" Naruto asked as they ran threw the forest. Sensei, sitting on Natsume's shoulder, gave him a look before answering.

"The spirit I know is a master at teleporting."

"I sure hope your right." Natsume said, shaking his head.

"Stop over there!" Sensei said suddenly, pointing to the right. Naruto and Natsume hurrying to the spot.

"Is this it?" Natsume asked as they arrived at a unique looking shrine.

"Yes." Sensei replied as he walked up to it. "Hello! You home?" Sensei asked as he peaked into it. All of a sudden, a spirit burst out of the shrine, settling above it.

It looked at Sensei for a second, then let out a laugh. "Madara? Is that you?" It asked.

"Yes Bob, it's me." Sensei replied, letting out a sigh.

"Why did you call it Bob?" Natsume asked.

"Well, its name is super long and boring, so I just call it Bob." Sensei answered.

"Well Madara. What brings you to visit me after so long? Oh! And you brought food….I mean friends!" Bob said.

"I need a favor, see that boy in the hideous orange suit, he needs to get home, immediately." Sensei replied.

"Well, you came to the right place. Where does the lad need to go?" Bob asked, giving Naruto a strange look.

"The Leaf Village." Naruto said as he walked closer to Bob.

"I can do that. But what will I get in return? You know me Madara, you know I don't work for free." Bob replied.

"You'll get your name back." Sensei said. Bob looked at Natsume for a second.

"Ah! Rekio's grandson! I've heard of you. Okay Madana, you have a deal." Bob replied.

"Before you go boy, I got you a present!" Sensei said suddenly, pulling out a mouse from nowhere. He held it up to Naruto, who freaked out.

"Why did you get me a mouse!" He squealed in fear.

"Ready to go boy?" Bob asked, and with Naruto's nodded reply, he got ready. He closed his eyes, and then kicked Naruto. Naruto flew through the air, and soon was out of sight.

Natsume gave Bob his long name back, and then he and Sensei walked to school. "Do you think Naruto made it home?" Natsume asked Sensei.

"Who knows, but he's gone now." Sensei replied. "But he left his present here, so I ate it."

"Okay…" Natsume answered, and they both laughed.

THE END!


End file.
